


Do It for the Meme

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, hyuck risking it all for a meme, this is basically just them kissing for more than half the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: “My hand's cold.”As always, Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand without hesitation, continuing to type on his phone with only one hand. He didn’t even look up, didn’t even question Donghyuck’s motifs.“For some reason my lips are freezing too?”Or: Mark always held Donghyuck's hand when it was cold. Donghyuck chose not to be a coward, using the situation to reference a meme and simultaneously make a move on Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Do It for the Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me late at night and I didn't really think about anything but what you can read in the summary so this might be a little bad. Idk, it's mostly them kissing anyways. So yeah, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a normal day after school, just Mark and Donghyuck hanging out in Mark’s room, enjoying their Friday afternoon. Donghyuck might or might not like Mark and maybe, just maybe, he had somewhat of a plan to find out whether or not Mark liked him back. It was somewhat of a dumb plan but Donghyuck always prided himself in succeeding with the worst plans ever so he wasn’t _that_ worried.

Donghyuck pursed his lips as he watched his best friend compose a seemingly mile long text. He didn't know who Mark was texting, nor what it was about but Mark looked cute so Donghyuck didn't mind the silence between them.

Okay well, it wasn't really _silent_ as Mark was humming something under his breath. Donghyuck was pretty sure it was that one song from Snow White where she sings into the well. He couldn't remember the lyrics but they weren't important anyways. What was important was the way Mark would scrunch his nose from time to time, making him look like a cute little mouse.

Donghyuck tapped his fingers together, wondering whether or not he should put his plan into action.

Here was the thing, Mark always held Donghyuck's hands whenever he said they were cold. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Mark would, without a doubt, hold Donghyuck's hands.

In the beginning, Donghyuck had really just told Mark when his hands where cold. It was really weird that sometimes, actually only one of his hands would feel cold. That didn't stop Donghyuck from telling Mark though, if anything that was even better. It was the perfect excuse to get Mark to hold his hand without seeming like he craved physical affection from his best friend.

All of these circumstances had brought them here, Mark sitting on his swivel chair, typing on his phone and Donghyuck sitting on Mark's bed, waiting for the best time to make a move on the other boy.

Donghyuck could end up regretting it. He knew that of course. There was no guarantee that Mark liked him back, especially considering neither of them had said anything about their sexuality to the other yet. But really, what's confessing without a little risk?

When Mark giggled suddenly, Donghyuck threw all caution into the wind, holding out his hand in front of Mark and declaring, “My hand's cold.”

As always, Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand without hesitation, continuing to type on his phone with only one hand. He didn’t even look up, didn’t even question Donghyuck’s motifs.

“For some reason my lips are freezing too?”

Mark looked up at this, slowly dragging his eyes over Donghyuck's frame. Donghyuck was not only clad in the fluffiest socks, his most comfortable sweats and a top, he was also wearing Mark's hoodie over everything, basically drowning in it. Mark liked oversized things and Donghyuck liked Mark's things.

Before Donghyuck could regret his decision, Mark snorted and laid his phone on his desk, not letting go off Donghyuck's hand as he climbed onto the bed.

“Oh, are they now?” Mark asked with a smirk, leaning close enough for Donghyuck to not be able to look anywhere but at Mark's eyes. Finding himself unable to answer, heart beating out of his chest, Donghyuck only nodded. Mark chuckled, leaning even closer.

“You want me to help you with that?” he whispered, lips almost brushing over Donghyuck's and again, Donghyuck could only nod.

And then, Mark's lips were on Donghyuck's and the hand that wasn't holding Donghyuck's was in his hair. Sighing, Donghyuck closed his eyes and let his free hand find it’s way to Mark's shoulders. It was slow and purposeful, the way Mark's lips were moving against Donghyuck's. If he was being honest, this kind of kiss wasn't something Donghyuck had enjoyed before. Donghyuck was generally impatient and very moody but somehow, with Mark, kissing like this was nice, easy, something Donghyuck enjoyed. 

Donghyuck's heart was still going wild when Mark decided he had enough of playing nice. The older boy took total advantage of his spot at the end of the bed to gently push Donghyuck down, lips hovering just above Donghyuck's, eyes open only enough to glance down at the younger boy.

“Your lips still cold?”

Donghyuck whined, not willing to play Mark's games as he buried his hand in the older boy's hair and pulled him down, kissing him with new found vigour. Mark hummed and immediately reciprocated, not even trying to protest as he cupped one side of Donghyuck's face and angled it the way he liked it.

It felt great. Everything about kissing Mark felt great, almost perfect even. There was just one little thing...

Donghyuck broke away, no matter how much it pained him to do so, staring up at Mark. The older boy's lips were slightly swollen and his gaze just a little unfocused as he tried to kiss Donghyuck again. Making a noise of the tiniest protest, Donghyuck turned his head away, resulting in Mark's lips to land on his cheek instead.

“I have to ask something first,” Donghyuck rasped as Mark gave up on trying to kiss him, instead nibbling at Donghyuck's neck. Trying really hard not to whine, because goddamn that felt good, Donghyuck asked, “We're dating now, right? I mean, you wouldn't kiss me like that if- oh my-”

Donghyuck's breath hitched as Mark bit just under the younger boy's jaw, lapping his tongue over it before ultimately deciding to suck on the spot.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

“Less talking, more kissing,” was the only answer Donghyuck got before his mind was consumed by Mark's lips on his again.

Later, when they laid in bed, snuggled together, lips swollen and Donghyuck's neck covered in love bites, Donghyuck looked at their intertwined hands and grinned into Mark's neck. Risking his friendship with Mark for a meme had definitely been worth it.


End file.
